Fallen Angel
by xChaosLovex
Summary: AU. Set in a more modern, slightly futuristic Konohana where Naruto is nothing more than a fictional character. In a world where Ninja are never seen and hide in the shadows will Hinata find her hero, or will she just discover another fallen angel? Saiata
1. Short Lived Dreams

**Fallen Angel**

**A/N:** For those of you who are probably unaware, I am a huge fan of Hinata  
crack pairings. To be honest there isn't any other type of pairings I'd prefer  
to write about, although I have. So, this is definitely a change of pace that  
makes me really happy to write since this is the first time I've  
ever personally seen a Sai x Hinata fic I hope that we all can enjoy this  
pairing together as I'm sure I'm not the only one.

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas.

_'Thoughts' _  
"Regular speech"  
***Flash Back***

On with the fic =D

**Chapter 1: Short Lived Dreams**

An ear piercing alarm sounded out through the apartment bedroom. As soon  
as the sound erupted from an obnoxious alarm clock on the side of her bed  
she found herself tossing around in her sleep restlessly.

Struggling to keep her self immersed in her dreams Hinata buried her head  
deeply into her satin pillows. A frustrated huff erupted out of the entrance of  
her mouth and she groggily waved her arm around trying desperately to  
discover the whereabouts of her demon possessed alarm clock.  
_'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I can't find the clock.'_

A small whine was muffled by her pillow as she fought her hardest to continue  
dreaming about the blond hero in the book she bought last week at Jiraiya's.  
Refusing to actually sit up and switch the alarm off as she usual would, in fear  
it would wake her up too much for her to get back in her dream, she did things  
the more difficult way, as many of us so often do.

Rolling over in her covers with her pillow still covering her face she tightly  
clenched her eyes closed as she reached over to turn off the alarm with her  
foot. After a few moments of pointlessly moving her limb about, the painful  
beeping subsided and she slowly drifted back into sleep.  
_'The first moment I read about you. I-I fell in love with you! Oh Naru-kun...'_

She had been sleeping for what seemed like seconds, but was closer to  
five minutes when the annoying sound of her alarm sounded off again.  
Letting out a small sob now that she was completely awake, she sat up  
regrettably and turned the alarm button off.  
_'He was just about to kiss me.'_ A deep red blush caressed her face.

Sighing contently as she imaged the moment of her fictional love interest  
sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her gently she slowly lowered her  
head to the vicious clock. As she stared at it she tried her hardest not to  
weep in absolute sorrow.  
_'1:00 AM... It went off too early.'_

Fully awake now she sat her hands in her lap and stared at them  
momentarily before deciding she would step out onto her balcony for some  
fresh air, in hopes that the cold morning breeze would help to sooth her  
back into being tired.

Running her hands through her long indigo hair she pulled it together in a  
twist before sliding it over the right side of her neck and shoulder. Content  
with herself she stood up regrettably and trod towards the entry way of  
her bedroom balcony.

Once reaching the ledge she leaned over the side to stare out at the city  
of Konohana. The version of Konohana set out before her was very high  
tech and more modern than the Konohana of Jiraiya's fictional town.  
And even though the place he wrote about was filled with sadness and  
sorrow the thought of being able to meet the rambunctious Ninja Uzumaki  
Naruto made that world seem so much better than her own.  
_'I'd never meet a man like that though...'_

Perhaps it was a good thing her thoughts trailed off there because she was  
about to meet a whole lot more than any eccentric Uzumaki

Turning around and sitting on top of the bars that probably had saved  
countless people from falling to there deaths, she stared up at the starless  
city sky and pictured what her life would be like as a ninja. Suddenly a  
thunderous explosion pounded through the early morning air and sent her  
shaking forward rapidly. Struggling to grab a hold of the bars and gain  
some composer she stopped her self too quickly and another blast sent her  
flying backwards.

Often people dream of flying through the skies, however she doubted it was  
in the same fashion as she. The more she screamed the faster her voice  
became lost to the frigid wind. Her hair whipped around her body and was  
mostly lost to the darkness in which she was being swallowed. All she could  
do was watch the sky and wish a shooting star would fly by so that she could  
make a wish to save her life. Although, if it passed by now she would have no  
way of knowing. So instead she waited for her death as the tears flew away  
from her face as if they too were trying to escape the inevitable.

* * *

A giant black bird that was still lightly dripping ink hovered into the sky.  
Making huge scenes wasn't typically the way he killed people, but he would  
continue to take lives anyway his employer requested.  
"Make a commotion."

With calculating eyes he thoroughly surveyed his work. He wasn't impressed  
nor was he disappointed, he simply was making sure everything was perfect.  
Before he could take off on his drawing something in the distance caught his  
eyes. A young woman, probably in her late teens, was falling.  
_'She'll die.'_

He didn't particularly care one way or the other if she ceased to exist, but if  
she were to splatter on the ground below it would take away from what he  
had just accomplished. At least to an extent, from where she had just fallen  
he had a feeling she was important to a fair amount of people.

Having already made up his mind he commanded his bird to descend and  
pick up the fallen girl.

* * *

After her vision had long since blurred and the images of her loved ones  
played through her mind like a movie reel she found her self void of thoughts.  
All she could do was await her appending doom. All she could do was die.  
She closed her eyes lightly imaging the scent of her deceased mother's  
lavender perfume. As she sniffed the air faintly a stronger aroma invaded her  
nostrils and strong arms enveloped her frame. She hesitantly opened her  
eyes, half expecting to see the blond fox man from her dreams.  
"Naruto?"

As her eyes fluttered open she was met with the vision of her savior. Staring  
into the stoic eyes of her hero a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding  
escaped her mouth.

He was like an angel from her short lived dreams.

*******End Chapter one*******

** ----====---**  
**A/N:** It's a shame chapter one had to end so soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and  
hopefully it peaked your interest. I'm looking to make Sainata fans of us all.  
Can't wait for chapter 2! In the mean time try another of my stories, but before you  
go...  
** ----====---**  
**Please Review and take care!~ \(o-o)/**


	2. Clueless

**Fallen Angel**

**A/N:** Perhaps I should have held out longer for an update, but I couldn't help  
myself. I'd like to thank all of my readers last chapter, especially Fiasko.  
Anyway, this chapter is dedicated all my readers and people who have favoured  
my story.

**----====---**

**Disclaimer:**I do _not_ own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas.

**----====---**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Regular speech"  
***Flash Back***  
**  
----====---**

On with the fic (+_+)

**----====---**

**Chapter 2: Clueless**  
Recap:  
_After her vision had long since blurred and the images of her loved ones  
played through her mind like a movie reel she found her self void of thoughts.  
All she could do was await her appending doom. All she could do was die.  
She closed her eyes lightly imaging the scent of her deceased mother's  
lavender perfume. As she sniffed the air faintly a stronger aroma invaded her  
nostrils and strong arms enveloped her frame. She hesitantly opened her  
eyes, half expecting to see the blond fox man from her dreams.  
"Naruto?"_

_As her eyes fluttered open she was met with the vision of her savior. Staring  
into the stoic eyes of her hero a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding  
escaped her mouth._

_He was like an angel from her short lived dreams._  
End Recap

She had no time to ask any other questions as they roughly flew upwards.  
Her stomach felt like it was being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner and she fought  
with every thing she was not to vomit.

As they gained more momentum and speed she held on tight to his body, scared  
of falling as they weaved through the many different buildings. It was not uncommon  
for there to be buildings in Konahana that reached up into the clouds, however, that  
did not mean she ever wished to go that far up.

* * *

After losing track of time they finally arrived at what she guessed was his destination.  
She could not help but to let out a sigh of relief as they floated ten feet above ground.  
Before she could get a chance to completely relax though, the bird they were residing on  
blew up in a splash of ink and they were sent falling to the ground.

Within a few seconds he landed gracefully on the ground and dropped his hands, causing  
her to land on the floor in an uncomfortable position.  
_'Is he going to kill me now?'_ tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought.

----====---  
Once his feet finally connected with the ground below he released the girl from  
his grip. He found his self confirmed of his suspicions when she landed on her face,  
crumpled up in an akward position.  
_'She's most definitely blind.'_

He remembered back to when she gazed up at him a half hour ago, calling him Naruto.  
He hand never seen anyone with an eye condition which resulted in the loss of a pupil  
and a colorless lens.

He watched carefully as she hesitantly turned over to look up at him with a tear stained  
face. Thinking back to a past mission he was on he assumed she wanted some sort of  
comfort.  
"There is no need to worry, your death will be quick and clean."

At his comforting response she brought her hands to her chest and shook with fear.

"I assure you, even if you could see, you would never see the death blow coming."

**----====---**  
She stared up at him in absolute horror as an obviously fake smile swept across his  
features.  
_'He-he must be some kind of lunatic!'_

Gulping she decided her only choice would be to beg for her life.  
"P-please..."

Before she could finish her pitiful attempt at saving her self the ground below  
her turned into water and she found herself being lifted into the air. She was being  
carried by a large puddle of water that strangely resembled a human.

In an instance the water materialized into a tall skinny man. Grinning he jumped  
backwards to allow great distance between them and the dark haired man who had  
previously been her savior.

"Heh. Looks like I've got your little girlfriend. Hard to believe someone like you could  
kill Takanka-Sama."

Staring up at the white haired man in confusion she watched as he waited for a reply.  
**  
----====---**  
Emotionless eyes stared at his current opponent.  
"Who are you?" he questioned.

The man opposite him replaced his grin with a smirk before answering.  
"Suigetsu. Before I kill you both though, what's your name?"

"I'm nobody, I am simply a tool for my employer. Therefore after I kill you, we both will  
cease to exist.

*******End Chapter Two*******

**----====---**  
**A/N:** First off I have to apologize, I know this chapter was really confusing. At the moment Sai  
doesn't actually have a name, so it makes it difficult to write the way I want. However,  
next chapter I plan to make sure he is named. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
ps. I may rewrite this chapter once chapter three is finished(only for _improvements_)  
**----====---**  
**Please Review and take care!~ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ**


	3. Reborn

**Fallen Angel**

**A/N:** Sorry for the lengthy wait everyone. I know I shouldn't make excuses, but  
I kind of got so distracted by real life activities I put this story off for a good while. XD  
Anyway, I want to give a special thanks to all those that have reviewed. Especially  
_Fiasko, MyTrueDisposition and Kaitsu Himaru_, thank you for the reviews, you help give me  
motivation in my writ ting. I really enjoy responding to your reviews. Also, I would also like to  
thank all those who have favored, put alerts on my story, and even those silent people  
that stop by to read every now and then. You really keep me going when the going gets  
tough(I'm looking at you writers block XD). I know this is dragging on, but I just want  
everyone to know the huge **A/N** at the end of the story will be explaining some things (kinda).

Also thank you _AmberdDawn_ for the favoring my story, along with um. _TheWho_(XD).

**Disclaimer:** I do _not _own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas.

_'Thoughts'_  
"Regular speech"  
***Flash Back***

_Let's get to it! \(^-^)/_

_

* * *

_

_Emotionless eyes stared at his current opponent.  
"Who are you?" he questioned._

_The man opposite him replaced his grin with a smirk before answering.  
"Suigetsu. Before I kill you both though, what's your name?"_

_"I'm nobody, I am simply a tool for my employer. Therefore after I kill you, we both will  
cease to exist._

**Chapter Three - Reborn**

_'Hmph. He reminds me a lot of a certain someone.'_

Chuckling quietly to himself he looked down to the young woman in his arms.  
She was staring up at him in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

_'Better take care of this one first.'_  
----====---

Hinata

It was still early morning and the breeze that past by them all sent a slight  
chill through her body. As she tried to keep herself from shivering she  
noticed a change.

_'It's not raining, but my arm is wet.'_

Freezing momentarily she gazed down at her self. Water was slowly roaming  
around her body, restricting her movements.

"W-what is this?!"

The more she struggled the tighter it contracted around her limbs. The more it  
began to press against her skin however, the more she tried to free herself.

"Your not getting out of it." a voice said from above her.

Looking up at the white haired man holding her in his arms she bit her lip,  
trying to figure a way out of her current predicament.

She watched as he examined her face before he let out a laugh. Frowning,  
she turned her attention to examining his body. As she looked down  
she noticed that the water that was around her frame was coming from his  
arms.

Within a few seconds she was being lifted into the air and tossed aside  
onto the ground. As she collided with the floor she bounced a few times,  
painfully rolling to a stop near the edge of the building they were currently  
residing on.

* * *

Through the whole transaction he remained indifferent. The only thing he  
had on his mind was getting rid of the two before him so that he could  
complete his mission and head back to his employer.

He stared momentarily at the girl laying in a disheveled heap as she  
let out a cry of pain every now and then, before returning his gaze  
back onto Suigetsu.

As their eyes were locked in a staring contest; he carefully took  
his sketch book out of his back pocket. Without so much of even a twitch  
of the eye he elegantly drew out the details of a lion on his paper.

As the beast tore its self away from the paper that imprisoned it, he  
noticed the fleeting look of surprise cross his opponents face. Once the  
creature had fully escaped and stood in front of him he slid the book back  
into his back pocket and waited.  
**----====---**

_'Tch. Just what makes him think that his ink can go up against water?'  
'Looks like that emotionless facade is just a mask he uses to cover  
up his own stupidity. This could get interesting.'_

Glancing upwards, he stood staring up at the lion towering over him  
and shot it a toothy grin as it lowered itself into a pouncing position.  
With an ear shattering roar it pushed down onto the ground and lept  
into the air at him.

As it rapidly grew closer to tearing him to pieces he continued to stare  
at it with a grin on his face. Without even forming any hand seals, a  
torpedo of water was sent from in front of him and sent colliding with the  
beast before it could reach him.

In an instance an explosion of water and ink was sent flying into the air,  
splattering everything in sight. Before he could shield his eyes or move  
out of the way, the stoic artist shot through the mixture of ink and water  
that was flying through the air, and came at him full force with the short  
sword that he had been carrying on his back.

_'Not so stupid after all, figures.'_

With the blade just inches away from slashing his face he turned into  
a puddle of water and repositioned himself behind his opponent.

As he formed back into a more solid form he found his self in a familiar  
position. His left arm was casually draped around his foe's neck while  
he leaned his face towards his ear.

"So, would you like me to kill you now?" he said, while forming his  
fingers to resemble a gun and pushing it against his opponents  
temple, forcing his head towards the girl on the floor.

"Or would you like to watch me finish your girlfriend off first?"  
**----====---**

He unconsciously tightened the grip on his sword as Suigetsu forced  
him to stare at the helpless girl who was struggling to even breath  
at that point.

As he continued to stare onward he opened his mouth to speak.  
"It seems you believe that you have the upper hand here."

He paused for a moment to glance up at the sky.  
"However, I suppose you failed to notice when my ink intertwined  
with your body during your water transformation jutsu."

He felt the man standing behind him tense against his back. Slowly  
the limbs that were holding him hostage fell lifelessly to their sides  
and he walked a few paces in front of him before turning around.

"I have complete control over my ink and now that it is fused within  
you, I have full control of you as well."

Turning his back on Suigetsu he slowly replaced his sword back  
into it's sheath and calmly walked over to the girl on the ground.  
As he grew nearer the water slowly dripped from her body.  
**----====---**

Once the water poured away from her face she sucked in a huge  
intake of air while coughing fiercely from the water that was still  
trapped within her lungs and mouth. Turning over slightly  
she held her throat as she tried to clear her air passage.

While she was struggling to breath, cold, yet gentle hands found  
themselves on her shoulders and she looked up to her, once again,  
savior. A small shade of red swept across her features as she  
looked up into his face.

_'It's just like when he saved me before..'_

Suddenly, something caught her eye in the distance. Suigetsu was  
standing on the edge of the building, staring off the edge. As he  
stood there, it felt like time had slipped away and again a breeze  
flew past the three. This time though, she didn't shiver, she just  
watched, eyes wide open as he simply just walked off the edge.

"_Sayonara_." A voice side from right next to her. Slowly she  
turned her head to stare at the black haired who was still grasping  
her shoulders.

"W-who are you? How d-d-did you..." she stuttered.

"Who am I? No one, I have no name. As for how, it doesn't matter."

Gulping back a lump in her throat she thought it best not to get  
hysterical around the man.

"T-then maybe as a gift for s-saving me, I-I could give you a name?"

"It's unnecessary, however, I'll grant you this last wish."

Flinching at his wording she thought back onto what he had said  
earlier.

"Sayonara." she whispered.

"H-how about S-Sai?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment, as if taking it all in.

Nodding, he agreed. "Then that will be my name from now on."  
**----====---**

Although he told himself it was pointless to allow this girl to  
name him, to even be this close to her, or to even allow her  
to live this long, some part of him knew, even if he didn't  
realize it yet, that he enjoyed her company.

Staring into her colorless orbs, he found him self lost in  
deep thought.

"I once read that people often give nicknames to people they  
know. Perhaps I can return the favor?"

He stared at her as she nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Okay." she said, gently.

Adverting his gaze up at the ever brightening morning he leaned  
back to rest on the balls of his feet.

"How about, bowl head?" he asked seriously.

"With your hair pulled back like that, behind your shoulders, I  
can imagine it short."

Pulling his sketch book out he scribbled something onto the  
paper before holding it up to her face.

"Kinda like this." he said, mostly with a dry tone, but if you  
listened closely, there was an underlining of excitement.  
**----====---**

Her eye twitched slightly as a flash back of middle school  
bullies momentarily invaded her mind.

Too surprised to actually get upset, she leaned in towards him.

"M-maybe just Hinata will be fine?" she asked.

Staring down at the drawing in his hands and back up into  
her face he nodded, a little reluctantly.

"Sunny place... That fits you somehow." She watched as  
he slipped his sketch pad back into his pocket before he stood  
up.

"I guess I need more practice." Staring down at her, once again,  
he extended his hand towards her.

"Hinata..."

*******END CHAPTER THREE*******

**AN: **Woot! All done with chapter three, I hope it was long enough to be worth  
the wait and made sense. Sorry about the lack of HinataxSai, but I figured out  
this chapter, that I want this to be a longer fic than I had originally planned. That  
being said, I needed the two to have some kind of history before I moved on to the  
story in terms of answering a lot of questions that I know have been brought up  
since the first chapter. Example being; why was Sai on a mission to kill  
, who is the man, and who does Sai work for. Not only that, I felt I had  
to give Sai obtaining a name a legitimate excuse instead of just throwing something  
at him cause he didn't have one.

(Long A/N, I Know XD)

Uhh, let's see. Oh, yeah. I get the entire Sai!= Sayonara thing. However unless I'm  
failing in my pronunciation I believe they sound so closely alike(first three letters) that  
it would help contribute to the name Hinata picked. Lol really kinda just helped me  
out, sorry if you all didn't like that. Also, for some reason I have this picture of Sai  
looking of into the distance(all cool like) with Suigetsu about to fall off the edge,  
as he says something like "Sayonara fish face". Which brings me to my next point,  
I realize that Sai is pretty serious in this chapter(like say a Gaara, Itachi, or Sasuke  
character) so the end with Sai giving Hinata a nickname (that thankfully didn't stick)  
was just me trying to bring back his cute social naivety. Before I forget, Hinata's  
stuttering in this fic has more to do with her fear than some kind of stuttering(turrets?)

Anywho, since Kaitsu Himaru confirmed my suspicion of confusion during the  
other two chapters, I thought I would explain myself to you all a little bit to help  
everyone understand a bit more than they had before. So if you have any  
questions,comments,suggestions, or you just want to say a few words then,  
as always...

**Please Review and take care!~**


End file.
